riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dean Ween Group
The Dean Ween Group is a rock band from New Hope, Pennsylvania. Initially a solo project in the works it would serve at one point as the main project for one Dean Ween after the namesake band's breakup, this band incorporates a lot of the elements Ween were known for: Unpredictable rock sound, offbeat humor and a tight musicianship welcoming of a rabid following. Dean's main project also showcases a lot of guitar influences from the likes of Carlos Santana, Garry Shider, Dickie Betts, Les Paul, The Allman Brothers and many more. The Dean Ween Group's core lineup features all of the touring members of Ween barring Gene Ween and along with performing originals written by Deaner the band has also performed classic Ween songs along with other covers the likes of The Carpenters, Funkadelic, David Bowie and Jimi Hendrix among others. The Dean Ween Group has released two studio albums since their formation. History The Dean Ween Group's start would date back to 29 May 2012 when Ween would break up due to Gene Ween "retiring" his name.SpinAccessed 22 January 2018 Dean was unaware of Gene's intents at the time and would follow up with the following statement via MTV on 20 July: "I can only speak for myself, but as far as I’m concerned, as long as Aaron and I are both alive on this planet, Ween is still together. We’ve never broken up. The idea of quitting is just laughable. This isn’t something you can quit. This is a life sentence." With Aaron Freeman (Gene Ween) embarking on a solo career, Dean would perform various guest gigs with bands over the year before and begin work on a solo album (Then known as Miggy with Josh Homme as the initial producer)Consequence of SoundAccessed 22 January 2018 and reform the Moistboyz, who had been previously on a six year hiatus. In an interview with LEO Weekly, Deaner explains the process of keeping busy with both projects in the light of Ween's dissolution: With Moistboyz releasing their fifth album in November 2013, Dean would also perform a handful of shows around the USA billed as "Dean Ween & Friends" before officially going by "The Dean Ween Group" in 2014, performing a string of shows throughout the USA with the band touring all over the United States the following year. Dean Ween would go into 2016 performing a string of summer dates with The Claypool Lennon Delirium along with performing with Ween again and finishing the solo album, working with a host of guests throughout. Via Jambase The Deaner Album would be announced along with an October USA tour in support of the record alongside The Meat Puppets, featuring a diverse rock sound in the vein of Ween along with a host of guests and collaborators.JambaseAccessed 22 January 2018 The Deaner Album would be released on 21 October 2016 to positive reviews. On 17 October Dean would be interviewed with Rolling Stone to which he explains the fourteen tracks that shape up The Deaner Album in intimate detail.Rolling StoneAccessed 22 January 2018 The Dean Ween Group would perform a short USA tour that next Winter as Dean focused on a second studio album. On 10 January 2018, The Dean Ween Group would announce their second album Rock2 is set for a release on 16 March 2018 via Schnitzel Records. A Spring USA tour in support of the album will follow along with an Australian tour supporting Primus.Consequence of SoundAccessed 22 January 2018 Discography * The Deaner Album (2016, ATO Records) * Rock2 (2018, Schnitzel Records) Members The Dean Ween Group * Dean Ween - Lead Guitar, Vocals (2013 - Present) * Dave Dreiwitz - Bass (2013 - Present) * Claude Coleman, Jr. - Drums (2013 - Present) * Glenn McClelland - Keyboards (2013 - Present) Touring / Guest Musicians * Curt Kirkwood (Meat Puppets) - Guitar, Vocals * Cris Kirkwood (Meat Puppets) - Bass, Vocals * Elmo Kirkwood (Meat Puppets) - Guitar, Backing Vocals * Michael Hampton (Parliament/Funkadelic) - Guitar * Mike Dillon * Scott Metzger * Carol Brooks Tours * Dean Ween Group 2014 Shows (2014) * Dean Ween Group 2015 Spring Tour (2015) BrooklynVegan * Dean Ween Group 2015 Summer Tour (2015)Dean Ween Facebook * Dean Ween Group 2015 West Coast Tour (2015) * Dean Ween Group Summer Mini-Tour 2016 (With The Claypool Lennon Delirium) (2016) * Dean Ween Group Fall Tour 2016 (With Meat Puppets) (2016)Dean Ween Facebook * Winter 2017 USA Tour (2017) * Rock2 Tour (2018)Dean Ween Facebook * Ambushing The Storm Australian Tour (With Primus) (2018)Dean Ween Facebook * Rock2 Summer Tour (2018)The Dean Ween Group * Rock2 September Tour (2018)The Dean Ween Group External Links *Facebook *Dean Ween Live Requests November 2017 *Dean Ween Group World Cafe *2016 Dean Ween Interview via Pop Matters *Slant Magazine Review of the Deaner Album *Drowned in Sound review of the Deaner Album References Category:Band Category:Alternative Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Funk Category:Dean Ween Category:Ween Category:New Hope Category:Pennsylvania